


Finally Falling

by ohmytikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien just lending a helping hand, Adrien refuses to see Marinette hurt!!!!, Adrinette, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Lila is a bitch- but when is she not, adrienette - Freeform, idk how to tag still lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytikki/pseuds/ohmytikki
Summary: Marinette runs into a little altercation with Lila and Adrien is there to help her through it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 471





	Finally Falling

**Author's Note:**

> kinda tired of seeing this unfinished in my google docs so i quickly finished it. sorry for any errors :)

Marinette struggled to get up off the bathroom floor as the brunette strolled out of the bathroom. She wished she could have just laid on the cold floor for awhile. It hurt too much to move. 

How could she let her just mess her up like that? She knew she could have defended herself if she even tried to fight back. _ You’re Ladybug god damn it, you don’t have time to fight petty girls, _ Mari thought crawling over to the wall to sit up against it.

Marinette leaned her head on the wall and let tears fall down her face. The amount of pain she was in was unbearable. Maybe she had ibuprofen in her locker to at least let her make the walk home. All she had to do was actually make it to her locker. 

The dark haired girl looked towards the sink, grabbing it to help herself get up. Mari gripped it tightly while standing up, shaking. 

When she looked in the mirror she felt like crying more. Her nose was practically spewing out blood and she didn’t even feel it. Her white sweater was ruined by the blood and she coughed up some in the sink as she sobbed. Her lip and eyebrow was cut and her cheek and right eye was bruised. Once the tears touched the little cut on her lip she winced since it stung slightly.

This is something not even her miraculous could fix, which was kind of ironic since she fixed the whole city everyday.

Marinette giggled sadly at her thoughts before grabbing a napkin for her still bleeding nose. 

The blue eyed girl took a deep breath then began her journey out of the locker room. She winced again at each step she made towards the door. 

Once she finally got out of the bathroom, she took a seat at the closest bench_ . Only a few more steps Mari, _she told herself. She wiped her tears on her sweater. She was going to have to throw it out anyways being that the blood most likely stained it. 

“Marinette?” She heard a voice behind her. Was she so caught up on her sweater that she didn’t hear them come in? 

Mari refrained from turning around, “Uh, hey what’s up!”

“I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?” Now she could tell it was a male’s voice. It sounded like a familiar one too. Marinette was too out of it to think about it though. It felt as if she was going to pass out any second. 

“Uh, just, nothing,” She coughed out. The boy behind her frowned and she heard footsteps behind her. Marinette started to panic and tried thinking of a way to hide her bruised face, but it was already too late.

He made an audible gasp, “Holy shi- I gotta get you help or something- that’s... that’s-“

“No!” Marinette interrupted his stammering. She finally looked up at his face and saw an all too familiar blonde. _ Of course he had to be Adrien. _

“Wh-Why not! You look like your in a lot of pain Mari, how the hell did this happen?” Adrien obviously was worried. He continued to ramble about wanting to take her to a hospital and finding out what happened to her.

Marinette smiled at his kindness. No wonder she still had a lingering crush on him. There was no way she was letting him worry about this though, “I’m glad you’re worried Adrien but I’ll be fine. I’m tough. Please, go back to whatever you were doing and let me handle this.”

“Why would I do that,” Adrien answered, sitting down next to the dark haired girl, “I would never leave you. Especially when you are hurt.” He placed his hand top her’s, “Please, let me at least help you. I have a first aid kit in my locker for fencing.”

Marinette blushed at the sudden contact. This was pretty intimate right? It probably would have been more romantic if her nose wasn’t bleeding still and she didn’t look like she got run over.

Adrien didn’t care though. She would always be beautiful, she was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She nodded, giving into his offer to help and he sprung into action. He quickly got the first aid kit from his locker returning back in a matter of seconds.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Adrien asked grabbing the water bottle from his bag and pouring it onto a cotton ball.

Marinette shrugged, “Lila. I don’t really want to talk about it right now. It’s embarrassing..”

Adrien frowned, suppressing his anger. The last thing Marinette needed right now was to watch him get angry, so he decided to deal with that emotion later, “You don’t need to be embarrassed. You’re the bigger person for not fighting back and you are incredibly strong for trying to take care of yourself on your own.”

She just smiled at that as Adrien took the damp cotton ball and started to clean the cut on her eyebrow carefully. She sucked in air through her teeth and he stopped to make sure she was okay. The minute she nodded signaling to continue, Adrien quickly finished cleaning there and moved on to the cut on her lip. Once he was done, he put the cotton ball to the side and asked, “Do you have make up wipes?”

“Yeah they’re in my bag,” Marinette nodded, “Is there mascara all over my face?”

“Yeah… but don’t worry I’ll clean it up,” he replied with a reassuring grin. Marinette couldn’t help, but smile. How could she not? 

“I’ll get i-“ Adrien started, reaching for her pink bag. 

The dark haired girl grabbed it quickly, wincing at the pain that shot through her body at the sudden movement, “No! I- It’s just that I have… other things in there… that I would rather not have you see… you know girl things.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” He giggled awkwardly. Marinette just gave him a small grin before rummaging through her bag for the makeup wipes. She handed them to the blonde after almost hitting Tikki multiple times while looking through her bag nervously.

Adrien took a wipe out and started to clean the black mascara that was on her face. He tried to be gentle but he knew mascara was a pain to get out (perks of having a model boyfriend is that he understands makeup), especially now that she had cuts all over her face. 

When he was done, all Marinette’s makeup was gone. As he started to move his hand away, she grabbed it and interlocked their fingers. Adrien looked in her watering eyes and noticed the little smirk on her face. She used her other hand to gently wipe away the tears threatening to come out of her eyes without letting go of each other. 

“What’s wrong Marinette?” Adrien asked. That was a stupid question. At lot’s wrong right now. Like how she just got her ass beat by Lila Rossi. Marinette just giggled to herself in response though, moving her hand to hold his as if she was asking for his hand in marriage. 

Adrien stared at her blankly, confused on what was currently happening. The dark haired girl paused to look at him for a second before pulling him in quickly. 

They’re lips touched and both of them melted into it instantly. Adrien was originally caught off guard except in the back of his mind, he knew he wanted this for a little while now. Their hands stayed interlocked as he moves his other hand to lift up her chin.

Her lip was starting to sting against his, but who cared. She was kissing Adrien and he didn’t pull away! She made a mental reminder to thank Lila tomorrow at school for beating her because now she knows Adrien likes her.

They pulled away and smiled with red cheeks, “I’m sorry, I’m just so thankful for you. Not only just for helping me right now, but well, you are amazing, but... basically, what I’m trying to say is that I love you.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Adrien replied, pulling her into a hug. It was gentle and he made sure to not hug her too tight because he didn’t want to hurt her, “I’m glad. I started liking you a little while ago and didn’t know if you’d be weirded out or not.”

The dark haired girl giggled, “I could never. I have liked you since the start of our friendship. You’re perfect.”

He pulled away from the hug and shrugged before he started to try fixing her hair, “I wish I was perfect.”

“You’re perfect to me,” she grinned while Adrien pulled out the hair tie barely holding together whatever hair she had in a ponytail before. 

He blushed in response, but stayed quiet as he brushed out Mari’s hair with his fingers. He fixed her bangs and pushed them to the side they way she liked to style them and then made sure the rest of her hair didn’t look frizzy. 

“You’re perfect too. Even when you have a cut lip and bruised cheek,” He chuckled, kissing the cheek with the bruise on it, “Probably why I fell for you.”


End file.
